I hate Edward Cullen
by NecroTwilight
Summary: Ok, denuncienme si se atreven, FIC Robsten!  Rob Pattz nos cuenta en su diario como fue la grabación en la habitación de Edward! One-shoot... por ahora.


**Atención: FIC 100% ROBSTEN.**

**Oh gente, esta es una idea muy bizarra que tuve al escuchar mi CD de Muse, ya se me denunciaran, Ok haganlo, no es como que les temo ü**

**Las reglas actualmente estan hechas para romperse, no hay que encajar siempre en la caja, ¿Saben? Soy una fan Robsten y bueno, esto no es exactamente un Edward&Bella (; Ni modo, si lo van a leer disfrutenlo, y si me denunciaran... ¡Saludos!**

.

.

.

_'I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart' - __**Muse**__._

Hola querido diario, si, soy yo otra vez, solo quería dar una de mis mas profundas confeciones: ODIO a Edward Cullen. Y no, no bromeo. Robert Thomas Pattinson ODIA a Edward Cullen.

Porque si bien el me dió mi gran paso a la fama, tiene un pequeñisimo defecto...

¡Es VIRGEN y NO QUIERE CAMBIARLO!

Estabamos filmando aquella escena en Eclipse en la que nos encontrabamos en mi cuarto. Ok, empiezo a besar a Kristen tal como dice el guión. Ella se acerca más a mi, comienza a desprenderme la camisa y yo, recordando la noche anterior, me dejo llevar. La subí a horcada mia y... No me di cuenta de cuando apagaron las camaras, pero si escuché el "CORTE!" de Dave Slade, nuestro director.

-Rob, no estoy diciendo que no te sepas tu libreto, pero debes separarte de Kristen... Argg, respondí con un simple "Ok" y volvimos a filmar.

.

-Vamos Robert, ¡Concentrate!- Me dije a mi mismo, Kris se rió de lo que supongo sería mi cara, que ademas de estar totalmente roja, demostraba como estaba sufriendo.

.

Bien, a la segunda toma pude concentrarme, pero asi llegamos a la peor parte de la escena.

Una cosa era un sumple beso, pero esto era algo mas...

Bella, en la piel de mi Kristen, me pedía que lo intentara, que lo intentaramos; pero algo no estaba funcionando con esta escena, porque si ella pedía algo yo se lo concedía automaticamente, y mucho mas si se trataba de algo como esto, cosa que claramente Edward no hacía. Cullen egoista.

La tomé de la cintura y la apreté contra mi pecho y... no pensaba mencionar esto, pero ya que este es mi diario, y nadie va a leerlo lo escribiré: En el fondo lo hice para tapar esa "presión" de alla... "abajo".

.

_Nuestras lenguas chocaron en una tortuosa lucha en la que_... BLABLABLA: Nos estabamos besando mejor que nunca, la inconciencia que me causaba estar con ella era impresionante, ya no estaba en el set, y no estaban ni Dave, ni los camarografos, NADIE. Solo ella y yo.

"¡_**CORTEEEEEEE**_!" Oh, mierda.

-A ver si me entiende señor Pattinson, estás actuando, no tendras sexo hoy Rob, o al menos no ahora...

Maldito Edward Cullen, si Bella es tan hermosa como el dice constantemente, ¿Por que no hace nada? Si ella tuviera un cuarto de toda la perfección de Kristen, no podría resistirse.

-Tranquilo Rob, ya haremos lo nuestro en la noche, ya sabes, en la habitación...- Susurro en mi oido mi Kristen. Oh sip, ¡Como amo a esta mujer!

.

En fin, luego de todo esto, pude hacer la bendita escena, y ahora no odio tanto a Edward... despues de todo, solo quería proteger a Bella. Ademas, ya leí el libreto de Amanecer, ¡La luna de miel será genial! Oh si.

¡Ah! Por cierto... no pude aguantar hasta la noche como dijo Dave Slade, solo digamos que despues de terminar la grabación Kris y yo fuimos directo a mi camarín, en el que afuera había un lindo cartel de 'NO MOLESTAR'.

.

.

.

**¡Dicho y hecho! Terminado (:**

**En realidad no tan terminado, estoy pensando en hacer una serie de one shoots de 'El diario de Rob' :L**

**Bueno, voy a dedicarle esto a 4 personas:**

**-****Lucy Cullen Boggiano****. Porque se intereso por mi otro fic Robsten que algun dia seguire e.e Otra fanatica que rompe las reglas por robsten :k Yeah!**

**-Mica, mi hija (L) -Sis, otra vez: Tengo 15 años, es mi hija en la vida loca y sin sentido en la que tengo 8 hijas, 3 madres y 2 padres ü- porque siempre esta ayudandome con mis problemas -w-**

**-Robert Pattinson! :D No, no lo conosco ¬¬ pero pronto cambiaré eso (?**

**-Kristen Stewart! TE AMOOO! *.* xDD na bue, ella ama a Rob ^^ y estoy contenta de eso! (:**

**Asi que... sin mas que decir... QUE LLUEVAN LOS REVIEWS EN QUE ME AMENAZAN :D**

_**'AHRE! AHRE! Caballo que mas le trote le mando, le mando a la burra (8)' - **__Burro de Shrek._


End file.
